Aditional Scenes of Spyro: Origins
by dragonshina
Summary: I decided to create this section apart from the main story line. Why? Explicit Adult Theme. I want the original story to be rated for younger audiences... yet i intend the story to be an adult one. Solution... split the Mature content. So there you have it. Anyone younger than 18 should not read this. If you do... not my problem.


**Author's notes:**

Mature scene! Rated for Adults ONLY! Read at your own risk.

Well. At last. The moment many have been waiting. And since this is the time, I have to officially say this. Anyone who is not 18 or older, should not be here. Read at your own risk. You have been warned.

Enjoy (god knows I have)!

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**The Legend of Spyro: Origins_Chapter 35**

"Cynder?" Spyro whispered in the silent night, not wanting to interrupt their wondrous moment; but he wanted to ask her something very important.

"Yes… Spyro?" she asked in the same tone of voice.

"I… I know that…" he faltered for a moment before he continued. "I know that we are still young for this thing; for this level commitment"

Cynder tilted her head slightly in confusion as to what he was trying to say, but she kept her mouth shut and allowed him to continue.

"Cynder, you know that I love you; more than anything in this world. We told each other that a while ago. Yet, I am hoping for something more… that we currently at. I am sure beyond any doubt; I know deep in my heart; that you are it. You are the right one"

Cynder eyes opened wide, with a small intake of breath, in shocked surprise as she figured out what he was about to say. What he was about to ask.

"Cynder…" Spyro said slowly, careful and with a tingle of fear. "Would… would you like to be my mate?"

Cynder mind went into frenzy as Spyro asked her the question; yet only three words could be sounded within the confines of her mind.

'_Spyro… my mate?'_ her mind said her over and over again.

The small insects seemed to have quieted down and the wind sat still for a moment, waiting on edge to hear her decision. And when she did, she leaned forwards with a huge smile plastered in her face and whispered to Spyro in his ear hole.

"I would like nothing more than to spend my life with you" she told him. "For all eternity"

Spyro beamed in happiness as he heard the words he had hoped for so long to hear. He released his fear in nervous chuckles as she told him her answer; his fear at being rejected by the one she loved.

Cynder also beamed with happiness. She had always also entrained thoughts of being the mate of Spyro. She had always wanted this. Even though they had declared their love for each other some months ago, she was afraid. She was afraid that this was all just a game, a fantasy, and that the dream she was in would break and Spyro would leave her in favor of another.

But now, all those fears were washed away since mateship was a serious thing. Even though dragons sometimes had consorts, a mate was a different thing. It was the decision to hold the other as the lifelong partner, the one chosen to spend their life with until death parted them. A dragon does not ask, nor do, such a thing lightly.

Their gazes seemed to delve deep into each other's souls… watching beyond the flesh to what truly lay beneath their scales. They could see their own reflection on the other orbs due to the moisture in them. Cynder' emerald eyes shone thanks to the moon's sunlight, showing a wisdom beyond her ages, caring and gentle eyes. Spyro amethyst eyes showed the bravery and courage; strength and will. Inside each pair of eyes, both of them found whet each creature strives to find.

Their other half. Two creatures, two being that complemented each other to their fullest extent. Sharing everything that each of them held. Spyro's strength would cover Cynder weaknesses and her strength doing the same for his. Two being so close to each other that they became one.

Without them even meaning to, their mouth slowly closed together. But instead of the gentle kiss, this one was fierce. Their tongues immediately wrapped around each other like a snake trapping its prey. Their lips pressed together tightly as if they had been glued. Their head snaking around, trying to find a better angle and better position to enjoy more what such a simple action made.

Their tail intertwined, coiling around each other as their wings extended and tried to cover and bring closer their partner in an embrace. Their breath was starting to become irregular as they became more exited. They took fast breaths as if there was not enough air, their hearts starting to quicken, to pump more blood through their bodies.

Spyro's excitement started to show as his member started to peek out. It started to push outwards slowly, exiting his protective scaly body from the slit he had between his hind legs. The cool air around his usually warm and protected member made Spyro gave a slight shiver and groan in slight pleasure.

And when he trembled slightly, his shaft bumped slightly against Cynder, making her take notice of it.

"Someone is a little bit eager, I see" she giggles as she broke the kiss.

Spyro reared his head back a little bit, confusion in his expression, until he understood what she meant. He lifted his hind legs and took a peek underneath him to look at his glistering slightly pink shaft. Portion of it was starting to peek out from his body, showing that the playing and kissing was starting to arouse him.

"Sorry" he said a little abashed.

"What is there to be sorry about? We are mates now, are we not?" Cynder asked with a smile.

"I guess you are right" Spyro return to face her with a smile of his own.

Cynder chuckled lightly at this before she pushed Spyro and rolled atop him. The sound of fabric ripping was heard at the forceful move, Spyros paws had been on Cynder's cape as she moved, tearing them apart with his claws. The sudden movement caught Spyro of guard, and his eyes widen in surprise as he held his forelegs in a mild defensive posture.

Cynder smirked once she was firmly atop. He gave the surprised Spyro a slight nuzzle and a lick on his cheek before standing. Taking a look at the broken fabric she wore, she allowed it to slide free from her body before kicking it away, revealing her body underneath.

With that out of the way, she looked once more down at Spyro. She gave a soft nuzzle on his chin before she retreated a little bit.

"Oh my!" she said in amused surprise as she took her first good look at a males dragon mating tool.

His dragonhood was of a pinkish color… edging to the light red. It was thicker at the base and slightly got thinner as it made it way forwards until it reached the head of the organ. At the very tip of it, a small slit could be seen. There were a couple of small and smooth ridges lined at the underside of his member. It was slick and smooth.

"I have never seen one before" Cynder commented with slight fascination as he prodded with a claw.

The small caress made the mating tool jump, as well as Spyro, and added a few millimeter of it to appear instantly.

"Sensitive; is it not?" Cynder chuckled as he gave the male's organ another probe, making Spyro groan again and making more of his shaft appear. "Is it supposed to do that?" she giggled, giving Spyro another slight rub with her paw.

"Ungh! Yes!" Spyro grunted as he threw back his head and groaned in pleasure as his member twitched under the slight touch.

Cynder smirked with mischievous intent as she started to circle slowly around his dragonhood with one of her claws. It twitched every second or so as it was teased. Cynder's tease only made Spyro rear his head back and rest it on the ground with a groan.

Cynder laughed at how vulnerable he seemed to be. But curiosity began to tingle into her mind; she looked at the shaft closer and took a deep sniff.

Her nostril, and eyes, opened wide as she smelled it. It was something… different to be sure; but to Cynder's sensitive nose, the smell was even better that the flowers she had sniffed earlier. She had not smelled it before, but she felt as if she had. She could almost identify it, but she could not put her claw on what it was.

To Cynder, the scent awakened deep instinct within her; preparing her body. She started to produce the feminine scent when she became aroused. Without her thinking on it, Cynder gave the tip of Spyro's member a lick with her tongue with a little uncertainty.

The wet and warm cares across his member made Spyro's hip buckle upwards, as he tried to push his member deeper into what it was meant to be inside of as he gave a hiss of pleasure. But the sudden move made Cynder gain her focus again, thinking of what she had done.

She had been given a brief explanation on dragon mating and reproduction when she was in the temple; before Malefor rose again. Ignitus had explained it to her and she was sure that he did explained it to Spyro as well. So, they knew the basics. But Cynder guessed that there was so much more to it that she had been told as she felt starting to slowly lose control of her body.

But Spyro thrust made him release more of his scent. He was starting to produce it in ever greater quantities and much more intense. His pheromones were kicking in, and released the scent. The scent, she unmistakably discovered, was male musk. It was intoxicating and powerful.

And she liked it… a lot. Cynder's moment of clarity started to ebb away as his scent assaulted her nostrils with unexpected intensity.

As Spyro's scent started to get into her, hidden urges started to show. She started to give off a scent of her own, as well as body fluid started to be produced from her maidenhood.

She nuzzled his took, taking deeps breaths as she inhaled the intoxicating aroma.

This was incredible; were Spyro's thoughts. Ignitus had told him about dragon mating, but he never told him… this! He never told him how good this would feel… nor the level of intimacy it would attain. Every small caress, rub and poke Cynder did he felt on his member, each and every one of them, send a small tingle of pleasure though his body.

Suddenly, Cynder started to move over him again.

She stared to trail her tongue over him as she slowly moved upwards. First his thight, then abdomen and then chest. By then, her own belly scales started to rub against his own as she applied her weight o him. Spyro gave small, quick gasp as he felt his tool rub against her scales. Her own chest pass pressed, trapping his tool between the two of them; gently and greatly providing stimulation.

She slowly slid her body over his, moving up; her belly scales gently rubbing him and licking all the way up. Spyro moved his head, offering his neck for her so as to not impede her progress. And she did. She started to lick his neck; but at the same time, left her neck open for Spyro.

Spyro raised his head to try and nuzzle her. However, Spyro's eyes widened in surprise as he took his first whiff of her scent. The cinnamon feminine scent that Cynder produced kicked in deep rooted instincts that had been in dragons for generations.

The primitive and feral ones.

Claiming that the position Spyro was in wrong, his instinct told him that he must have the female underneath him; not the other way around. That is why Spyro grabbed Cynder and, with a sharp move, he bent to the side and rolled atop Cynder so that he was on top.

Cynder gave a squawk in surprise at the fierce movement as she lost her balance and was thrown to the side. Spyro wasted no moment on moving over her and pin her down with his weight.

Spyro looked at Cynder with new eyes. Lustful and possessive eyes roamed over her body as Spyro inspected every millimeter of her gorgeous and marvelous body. Cynder noticed this as well and, in the influence of the same instinct Spyro had, started to undulate underneath him, showing off her body to the strong male that was above her. Spyro's throat rumbled appreciatively at his choice of a female.

He leaned his head and gave a fierce kiss on her lips. Cynder opened her mouth receptively in order to allow access to Spyro's tongue. But the kiss was short. Spyro withdrew and started to lick Cynder's neck with slow and firm strokes with his tongue.

Cynder cooed at the feeling of the wet and pink appendix slowly massaging her neck. At the same time, Spyro started to erratically buckle his hips; up and down and side to side. The movement caused his tool to slide against Cynder. The base of his shaft sometimes passed just over her own entrance, making her gasp and coo at the pleasure she felt.

Both of them started panting as the stimulating sensation coursed through them. But it was not enough.

With instinct as his guide, Spyro opened his hind legs, positioning himself ready to enter her. It took a few tries as he moved his hips in order for him to find her entrance; but he eventually did. His pulsing cock was throbbing and was aching for desire; a small trickle of pre lubricating the tip in order to allow and easy entrance. Her tunnel was slick and wet, ready to receive the invading organ inside her.

The tip of his member was lined straight against her femehood, its tip touching the slit. Just one small trust and he would be inside her.

But before he did, the reality of the position and the situation he was in, made Spyro regained his senses; regaining his rational self. The feral instincts were left behind for a moment, allowing him to think this one more time before the final leap. And he had to be sure that what they were about to do was the true thing.

"Cynder?" he asked a little hesitantly.

The voice of Spyro made her snap back to reality. She looked at him with clear eyes, not the foggy ones she had moments before.

"Cynder… are you sure about this?" he asked.

Cynder was confused for a few second at the question. She was about to answer that it would be all right when she saw his eyes. They were deep and full of concern; and care for her… and that made Cynder understand the nature of the question.

He was questioning if they should mate. He was questioning if they were too young. He was asking if this was the right thing. But underneath all of this concern, one of them fared above all others. He was asking if she had absolutely certain if SHE wanted to go forth with this. If she really wanted HIM.

Taking a few seconds to regain her reasoning of her choosing, she spoke.

"Spyro; it has always been you. And it will always be you. There will be no other" she answered, reaffirming what she had said earlier in her choice of a mate.

Spyro gave a slight nod before he continued.

Slowly, with a controlled movement, he started to move forward. The head of his shaft started to spread her passage as he started to enter her, millimeter by millimeter.

Cynder could not help contain the gasp of surprise at the unexpected feeling at the feeling of being stretched. The intrusive and invasive member of Spyro, which started to fill her, felt… odd; to say the least. But that oddness quickly transformed itself into throes of pleasure.

Spyro continued to move slowly deeper into her, watching her as she started to squirm and pant lightly as he had done so moment before when she had been atop. But then, as he continued his passage forwards, he felt his tip contact a barrier within her.

He stopped, believing that he had reached the limit, her end of the passage.

Curiously, he looked down and saw that only a portion of his member was inside her. He gave a low growl in frustration as not being able to go further in.

'_This can't be it'_ he though.

He felt Cynder squirm more forcefully underneath him.

"Spyro… more!" Cynder gasped.

"But I have…" he explained.

"Spyro… I need you. Go deeper" she almost whined in her throes of pleasure.

"But Cyn…"

"More…"

"Cynder… I can't…"

"I. Said. MORE!" she said loudly as she shot her paws upward, placed them on his back, and pulled him forcefully closer to her.

The barrier that had impeded Spyro's progress before was no more. His member plowed through it as it went through by the force of Cynder's pull, breaking it apart. It went far and deep, crossing the remaining distance in an instant until Spyro's hips met Cynder's with a soft smack.

Cynder gave a cry and her body went rigid at the sharp pain when her barrier was broken. She clenched her teeth in pain from having Spyro burst through her barrier and from having her tunnel stretched wide for the very first time to accommodate Spyro's member.

"Cynder! Are you all right?!" Spyro asked, concern immediately setting in him.

He was quite afraid that he might have done something wrong; that he had harmed or injured her and thus, caused her pain. He immediately started to pull back, but he was stopped by Cynder, who still had a firm grip on him.

Cynder took several deep breaths thought her teeth as the pain started to fade. She also tried to relax as she accustomed herself to having Spyro inside her.

Moments later, Cynder muscles relaxed. It took mere moments for the fleeting pain to go away. When she recovered, she opened her eyes to see Spyro, looming above her, with a face full of concern.

"I'm all right" she said. "Continue"

"Are you sure? What if you…?" he tried to say.

"Spyro… it is all right" she interrupted him.

Spyro hesitated for a few moments, looking at Cynder for any indication that he should stop. But at seeing Cynder's loving gaze upon him, he had to relent.

"All right" he said in a soft mutter. "Just… tell me if I should stop" he said as a last word.

Slowly, he retreated, pulling his member out of her in a slow fashion. Both of them closed their eyes at the new pleasure they felt. As instincts called her, Cynder inner muscles started come into play. Her walls of her inner passage started tighten around Spyro in an effort to pull him deeper, making him give a slight grunt in pleasure at every sucking movement her inner walls made on his flesh. They would contract against his throbbing member. The pain was all gone by now, replaced by the delicious feeling of a throbbing member inside her.

Cynder would give short gasp as she tugged as his member escaped her confines, feeling strangely empty inside. Spyro retreated slowly until the head of his member was the only thing inside her wet passage. He waited for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling and the moment. He turned to look at Cynder with the first shows of desire starting to seep into his eyes. It wasn't long before he started to push inside of her again.

"Ooohhhhh…" Cynder crooned in pleasure as she started to be filled again; Spyros member pleasurably stretching Cynder's sensitive walls.

Their hips and stomach met as he hilted himself all the way in, deep within her. They remained in that position for a few seconds, content and happy for being as close, as joined as they could ever be.

Cynder felt her mind become cloudy as she felt the full length of Spyro inside her. Spyro felt likewise, only that he was happy of having his entire length inside her. Her walls giving Spyro a heavenly massage to his rarely exposed, yet very sensitive member. Spyro's shaft was likewise giving Cynder a good time. His throbbing sent shrills of pleasure with each throb it gave as it filled a space that had always been empty.

"More…" Cynder said in a low, full of desire voice.

They held that position for a few moments before Spyro retreated, moving in again in a slow repetitive cycle as they started to ancient dance.

Drops of pleasure juices started to fall from Cynder's outstretched slit. Spyro's member slid in and out effortlessly as the passage had been lubricated for the continuous delicious friction the dance provided. But soon, the drops became trickle. Wet and suction sounds were heard from the focus point each time as Spyro's member slid free from his confines.

"Cynder…" he gasped in a full of love voice, wanting for her attention.

"Yes, Spyro?" she replied in kind, not stopping their movement for one bit.

"I love you" Spyro said as he bent forward and placed his head on the base of her neck, rubbing his forehead against and cheek against her.

"Me too" Cynder purred. "I love you too"

Spyro, feeling the pleasure of it, started to speed up, moving in and out of her. He gave a grunt, each time his hip met hers with a soft wet sound. Cynder, responding in kind to the stimulation, started to bend upwards each time he pushed in meet order to meet his thrust, trying to coax him deeper inside of her.

Spyro started to give licks across Cynder neck They were fast and desperate. He would slide his tongue across the onyx black scales, leaving them glittering wet under the moons. He moved upwards slowly, trying to cover the majority of her neck, trying to leave no part unattended. With each stoke, Cynder would purr in pleasure and desire for the male she had atop him.

Cynder was exploring his body with her paws as Spyro did the same with his tongue. The strong muscles bulging with strength moved in harmony and grace with her. She soon found that the garment Spyro still wore was impeding her exploration. Without any reservation, she grabbed it and yanked it away from him. She threw it away, not really caring where it landed.

In Spyro continuous licking, neck gave way to Cynder's chin as he continued forwards. It was inevitable that if he continued his current path that he would drape his tongue on Cynder's mouth. And when he did, Cynder mouth opened and out shot her tongue, warping it around Spyro. Getting the idea that he would not move farther up, Spyro met his lips with hers in a kiss. Not that he complained or anything.

Spyro, needing a firm grip and balance, moved and planted his forepaws just above Cynder shoulders. With this new position, he could move better and more faster.

As the speed and force of each trust he made, instincts started to take over. Cynder, who still had her paws on Spyro's back, pulled each time he met her hips. Soft slaps of scales against scales sounded as their haunches met. Their soft kiss, which had been slow and tender, transformed itself into a furious kiss as both tongues danced and moved wildly in each other mouths. As if having a mind of their own, their tails sought out each other, coiling with each other and holding closer.

Their tempo increased, and Spyro was starting to wildly thrust against her. His long thrusts started to become shorter and faster in an effort to build up the pleasure. His thrust became so forceful that with each trust Cynder would have been pushed forwards had it not been by Spyro's forepaws, which were by her shoulders and were preventing her from moving

Spyro gave a soft growl of pleasure each time he trusted and Cynder gasped each time he went in. The soft grinding of both of their mating organs started to build up the pleasure

"Spyro… I… I…" Cynder said between breaths, but she could not finish her sentence as pleasure clouded her mind.

Spyro movements were erratic now, trying to move in and out as fast as he could, giving short thrusts. Cynder could feel her bowels become warmer, as did Spyro, as her pleasure reached unimaginable heights.

And then, it came.

Cynder gave a deep gasp as warmth exploded with her and electric jolt shot out from her brain and traveled all the way down her spine to the tip of her tail. She yelled as she bent her back upwards and pulled Spyro as hard as he could.

Cynder inner muscles clamped down on Spyro's member as body fluids started to pour out of her in a torrent. The new pressure and added sensations on his sensitive organ was all that Spyro needed to reach the peak of his building pressure that he had been feeling deep inside him. He roared to the winds as he hilted himself deep as the same electric feeling Cynder felt passed throw his body.

Spyro's member shot out his fluids deep within her bowels with a potent blast, coating her insides with hot and thick white cum as Cynder muscles clamed on him. The torrent of white seed stopped for a moment before a new wave of fresh seed came pouring out of him. Wave after wave came out of him, filling Cynder up to the brim and sending his seed deep with her. The hot feeling of his essence inside her caused Cynder to scream in delight.

Both their minds were in a haze. Their pleasure filled minds allowed nothing beside the pleasure and the thoughts each other as their held one another. The warm being of their bowels spread through their bodies as they twitched with pleasure.

It lasted for what seemed an eternity. In that instant, it was only them and nothing else.

Their minds, clouded by the induced pleasure, started to clear up. Spyro strength seemed to fail as his legs slowly gave away. He rested his body, letting his weight rest atop Cynder. He then fell sideways, making Cynder, who she still had his member deep inside, rolled with him.

Both dragons lay panting from the exertion their bodies had made. Long moments passed as the heat started to cool off from their bodies and their mind started to clear again.

It had been incredible. They had never felt anything like it before. The moment they had both reached was the most pleasurable thing they had ever felt. In fact, it seemed to redefine the word altogether.

The warm sensation within them kept them content and they remained in that position for a long while, neither of them speaking as they enjoyed the aftermath, the afterglow of the rite. But eventually, both of them opened their eyes, gazing directly into the other's orbs. Their faces were bewildered, shocked, surprised, happy and, most importantly, filled with love.

"That was… incredible" Cynder whispered, too tired to say out loud.

"Yeah. It was" Spyro agreed with the same tone.

"Spyro?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

"Me too Cynder. Me too" he sighed tiredly before giving Cynder a quick peck on her lips.

Then, both of them succumbed to sleep, still embraced and their bodies still joined.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**Author's notes:**

Yep! Spyro and Cynder… official mates! *crowd cheering*

So… how was that scene? Was it good? Was it hot? I did that scene and almost had to re-do it again because I was not content with it. After that, I checked it more times to refine it. I just hope that this consummation of many teases has met or even surpassed expectations.

Please… if kindly ask for critics or thought about said scene. The other scene… those are appreciated too.


End file.
